Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by littlewiccan
Summary: Emily Winters was the Slayer in NYC long before Buffy was ever called and this is her story. Response to challenge. COMPLETE. R&R please.


**Here Today, Gone Tomorrow**

Author's Note: This story takes place around 1899. The characters in it are original, except for a few who are loosely based on characters from the movie, Newsies. Also this is a response to Axle's challenge on The Slayer Fan Fic Archives.

* * *

"…Please. Oh come on I'm dying. What did you get me for my birthday?" Emily asked her parents.

They were walking down a familiar street in New York City, not too far from where they lived. They were coming back from a play their local church had put on.

The Winters were a nice family. They were poor but happy. Emily's father worked in the canning factory downtown and her mother worked as a seamstress. Emily went to school because her father insisted that she did. He didn't want her to work like all the other children of her generation. He wanted her to get a good education, even if that meant it was a little harder to make ends meet.

"It's a surprise," her mother said, smiling; only to receive a pout from her daughter.

"But…"

"No buts and that's final," her father said in a stern but loving way.

"Okay."

"Here let's go this way. It's shorter," her father said, indicating a dark alley way that would lead them to the street directly in front of their shabby apartment building.

They had used that alley way many times to get home; at all times of day but for some reason when they entered it this time Emily felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. All her senses were on fire and they were screaming run.

"Dad, let's go back," Emily said in a scared voice.

"Don't be silly; this ways much shorter."

"I don't mind walking."

"Emily, I'm tired I worked very hard this week and today on my day off I was forced to sit through a horrible rendition of Macbeth. Please for once in your life don't be stubborn."

"Yes, be a good girl and mind your father now," a woman said from the shadows in a distinctly English accent.

"Who said that?" Emily's father demanded. Suddenly a young man grabbed Emily's mother from behind and snapped her neck. Her limp, dead body fell to the floor as the man revealed himself. He had brown hair and a demonic face. He was smiling.

"Mom!" Emily screamed as she backed herself against the wall.

The young woman came out of the shadows, laughing. She had raven black hair and she was wearing a Victorian styled dress. She walked towards Emily's father.

"Stay away for me!" he yelled, "I'll scream."

"That would be lovely," Drusilla said as she grabbed him and sank her fangs into his neck.

Emily ran away in fright, tears streaming down her face. Spike went to give chase after her but Drusilla stopped him before he got too far.

"Let her go," Dru said.

"Why? Half the fun is the chase," he said with a cruel smile.

"That one's not ripe yet. Still young, hanging on the vine. Her time will come and once the battle is won, we three will meet again."

"Dru, what are you rattling on about?" Spike asked as he watched Emily run off into the distance.

"She doesn't know what she is but I do. Do you want to know a secret William?"

"What is it, pet? Have you had a vision?"

"She's the slayer," Drusilla whispered in his ear and then laughed.

"The slayer? The one Angelus told me about?"

"The tides have changed, a new warrior is born. The moon and the stars are arguing, they can't decide who will win, but I know my dark prince will prevail," she said, caressing Spike's cheek.

"You bet I'll win. I'll make her wish she was never born and when I'm finished killing the slayer, we'll have a party; how does that sound love?"

"I love parties. Can ours have black roses and can we dance in the thunder?"

"Anything you want love."

"I can't wait to tell Miss. Edith; she'll be so pleased."

* * *

"Don't be stupid," Jack, a boy of about 17 said as he smacked another kid in the back of the head.

"Hey!" the kid yelled in protest, "I think it's a good idea."

"And I think your parents dropped you on your head a few too many times when you were a baby," Jack said and in response the other two boys sitting with them began to laugh.

Emily sat alone in an armchair near the boys. She was deeply engrossed in the book she was reading and barley noticed when a woman, who was evidently of a high standing entered the Refuge and began to make her way towards the counter.

"Hello miss, is there anything I can do to help you?" one of the boys said, taking off his hat while doing so.

"Could you please inform Mr. Snyder that someone is here that is interested in adopting."

"Adopting?" the boy blurted out in surprise, "Lady, I think you have the wrong idea; no one has adopted anyone from here."

"Recently, he means no one has been adopted recently," Jack broke in, "Bobby, here he's not too swift." And with that he gave her his patent charming smile.

"Who are you?" Mr. Snyder asked, as he entered the room.

"Sarah Anne Rutherford; I believe we spoke on the phone."

"Oh yes."

"As I said I would like to adopt Miss. Winters."

"What?!" everyone said in unison.

"You want to adopt me?" Emily said, shocked.

"Yes, of course I'd like to speak with you first."

"Miss. Rutherford is it? I think you're a little confused about the purpose of this institution. It's a place for troubled youths, orphaned criminals," he said with a sneer, "It is not an adoption center full of cute new borns."

"I am fully aware of its function and I'll have you know I have a letter of permission from the governor and I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

"What did you do to get yourself placed in the Refuge?" Sarah asked as she rode with Emily in her car.

"I stole some food."

"Really? Didn't your father teach never to steal?"

"Yes, he also taught me not to starve. Guess that means we both got an education."

"Why didn't Snyder want to let you go? It's obvious he despises children; wouldn't he want someone to adopt you?"

"No, the more kids he has in the Refuge, the more money he gets from the government and the more he gets to put in his own pocket."

Sarah just nodded in response.

"Miss. Rutherford, why did you adopt me?"

"Because it's my job to help you, train you."

"Help me? Train me for what?"

"Your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"Emily, you are the slayer and I'm your watcher."

"I'm the what?"

"The slayer, the vampire slayer. One girl is born into every generation and this time it's you. It's your job to protect the world from the forces of darkness."

"Are you crazy?"

"Your parents were murdered by what was it again?" Sarah said.

"Muggers," Emily replied, trying to convince herself as she said it.

"Do you really believe that?"

Emily stayed silent, staring out the window as the car moved down the street.

"If you have any doubt in your mind what so ever that your parents were killed by something else, something….supernatural perhaps then listen to me and give me the benefit of the doubt."

"I believe you," she whispered.

"Good; then there's something you need to see," she said as she instructed the driver to pull over near the cemetery.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked as she raced after her watcher, who was walking quickly through the cemetery.

"Look at this," she said, handing her a newspaper clipping.

It was a very small article, barley a paragraph but it caught Emily's eyes none the less. The headline read: Young Boy Found Dead. Earlier today a young orphan identified as Simon Devilin was found dead. Cause of death in unknown but he had two punctures in his neck. Emily stopped reading.

"Here we are," Sarah said indicating Simon's grave, "He should rise soon."

"Rise?"

"Yes, I believe he was turned."

"Do all people who are bitten turn into vampires?" Emily asked; she was afraid of the answer. She hated the thought of her mother and father…she wouldn't say it.

"No, only if they make you drink some of their blood after you've drank theirs."

Just then a hand broke through the dirt of the grave, Simon's hand, Emily thought as she let out a scream of surprise.

"You're going to need this," Sarah said as she tossed the slayer a stake.

"Wait! What am I suppose to do?!" she asked, panicked, as Simon began to hoist himself out of the grave.

"Stake him through the heart."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I'm not the slayer. The slayer slays; the watcher…"

"Watches?"

"No, the watcher trains the slayer and helps her…."

Just then Simon punched Emily, catching her off guard.

"Ow, hey no fair. I wasn't ready," she said as the vampire lunged for her a second time. This time she blocked his attack and tripped him; causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Stake him," Sarah yelled.

"Oh right," she said as she grabbed the stake and plunged it into Simon's back, just missing the heart.

In response the vampire got up and back handed her, causing her to land on her back. Quickly he was on top of her, she could sees his fangs glistening as he brought them closer to her neck. She used all her strength to hold him back as she slammed the stake into his chest this time making her mark. She watched as the vampire disintegrated in front of her and covered her in dust. She got up and began brush herself off.

"Not bad, next time try to be a bit more aggressive though. It's best to stay on the offensive," her watcher stated.

"I'll keep that in mind, next time I almost get eaten, whilst you watch," she said exasperated.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"This is the perfect time for being dramatic."

* * *

Sarah and Emily sat together in the parlor of Sarah's home, our home Emily reminded herself.

"Sarah, is there a way to tell who killed my parents?"

"If the vampires were well-know then yes possibly if I had a good description. But keep in mind most vampires don't have autobiographies. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"If you're seeking revenge I suggest you stop. It could get you killed; besides vengeance is very unbecoming."

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sarah said as Emily began to leave.

"Sarah?" Emily asked, "You said one slayer was born into every generation what happens to the old one when the new one is called?"

Sarah frowned, "The only way for a new slayer to be called is for the old one to die."

Emily refused to ask the burning question on her mind: who was her predecessor? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer because if she did her inevitable death would seem too real.

* * *

A young girl ran down the dark cobblestone streets, her hair, which had come undone, flying, wildly behind her. She looked behind her; she was scared, something was coming for, something bad, something that wanted her dead. The young girl quickened her pace. Her footsteps fell hard against the empty cobblestone road. She held her skirts bunched up in one hand while the other covered a wound on her stomach that was dripping blood.

Suddenly, she tripped and she knew it would all be over soon. This was the end; she had known it was coming but she had never expected it to be so soon. She got up, making one last final attempt to flee from her attacker but she was too late. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall as he drank her blood deeply.

"How?" Emily asked from where she was watching the display, "She's the slayer, was he very powerful?"

"No, a tiny foot solider in the devil's army," Dru cooed from where she was standing next to Emily.

"How could she be killed by an ordinary vampire?"

"Power is fleeting. It shifts like sand. One dies and from the ashes another will rise. You'll be next. If you'd like I could offer you eternal life," Drusilla whispered the last bit.

"Never. Why would anyone choose that?"

"Better to reign in hell then serve in heaven."

"You're crazy."

"Silly little girl. All puffed up and mighty because she's the slayer. Hurt my feelings, she doesn't know her place. Naughty, naughty, we are in control, no matter how many times the white knight wins, evil lives on forever," she paused for a moment before twirling Emily's hair around her finger and continuing, "You could join us. I've always wanted a daughter. William bought me a bird but it's gone and died."

"I'd rather die," Emily spitted out.

"It's your funeral," a voice said from behind her, it was Spike. He grabbed her and threw her into a coffin, slamming the lid shut. Emily punched at the sides of the box; she couldn't breathe and was desperate to get out.

Emily gasped as she quickly sat up in bed, her face covered in sweat. It was just a dream. It was just a dream she kept repeating it over and over in her head but she was still shaking.

* * *

Emily groaned as she was woken up by the rush of sunlight entering her room. Still dreaming, she faintly heard Sarah telling her to get out of bed.

"Go away," Emily said groggily as she made a playful swing to hit her watcher with her pillow but she missed.

"Get up. We have a lot of work to do."

"Work?" Emily said as she began to rise out of bed.

"Yes, we're behind. We need to start your training immediately, so get dressed and we'll have breakfast. Then we'll get started."

Emily and Sarah stood in the library of the house.

"I thought we'd start with hand to hand combat," Sarah said, "What do you think?"

"Sure…I guess….this is all new to me."

* * *

Three hours and six broken items later, the pair decided to call it quits.

"Well, your form has certainly improved," Sarah said as she used a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow, "I don't think your ready to fight a seasoned vampire yet but I feel you can handle yourself. If we keep working like this, you'll be killing demons left and right soon enough."

"Oh joy," she said sarcasm in her voice.

"This is a sacred duty it shouldn't be mocked," Sarah admonished, "We could be the only thing that stands between the world and its complete destruction."

"Do you ever have fun?"

"Yes, when I get the chance I do enjoy the occasional novel."

"That's not fun."

"What would you have me do then?"

"I don't know….hey wait why don't we go to that party."

"What party?"

"The one at Ms. Worthington's."

"How do you know about that?"

"I might have seen your mail."

"You were looking at my mail?"

"No, the letter just happened to fall out and being the good person I am I picked it up and put it back and I just happened to notice…."

"Alright, fine…. We'll go." Emily smiled and Sarah couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips as well, "Well, if we're going to a party we best look the part. I suppose a shopping trip in order."

* * *

"Bloody hell!" William yelled as he threw a book across the room. He had been looking for information on slayers, how they had died, been killed but he wasn't finding anything. Dru whimpered in response to the violence that usually thrilled her so.

"I'm sorry Dru. I'm a bad, bad man. I shouldn't have yelled like that," he said, as he went over to her, where she was sitting on the floor and staring off into space."

"He loves me, he loves me not. Death says its coming. I hear it scratching at the window pane but it's so confused, doesn't know who to take into the darkness. But someone must go. It's the way of the world. He says, 'you love me, you love me not' He says you'll leave me to pull the petals off and watch them rot. Leave me for her."

"Now what's this rubbish Dru? Leave you for who?"

"We haven't met her yet but she's coming. It's almost a hundred years to the day we'll meet her."

"Dru, don't talk like this. I'm not going anywhere. How bout we go out to a party perhaps."

"Won't they mind?" Dru asked, indicating the delicately dressed bodies of the dead people, who must have owned the house they're now living in, only to begin to laugh at her own joke. Spike smiled as he watched her.

* * *

Emily admired her reflection in the mirror. She had her hair done up in a flattering up do and she was wearing a deep midnight blue gown. "How do you do? Why I'd love to dance, how thoughtful of you to ask," she spoke to the imaginary man her reflection was representing.

"Looking to find yourself a suitor I see," Sarah said at the door. She was wearing a stunning gown of her own, a snow white completed by delicate lace and a string of pearls. Emily blushed, embarrassed by her childish actions, "Don't be embarrassed. I dreamed about finding a husband of my own and settling down, starting a family, when I was you age too."

"What happened?"

"I had a fiancé but he was murdered….vampires."

"That explains a lot."

"Yes, I suppose it does. Here I want you to have this. I was going to give it to my daughter but seeing as I never had one at thought you might like it. Besides it could come in handy," Sarah said as she opened her palm, revealing a small silver cross. She took it and fastened it around Emily's neck, "Perfect."

"Thank you," Emily said, giving her a hug. At first Sarah was caught off guard by the sudden display of affection but she quickly came to embrace it as she wrapped her arms around the slayer, her slayer and it was in that moment she realized it may be Emily's job to protect the world but she would make it her mission to protect Emily, even if that meant giving up her life.

Sarah could be a bit stiff and uptight but Emily loved every moment they spent together. She finally had a friend she could count and one that could accept her, completely.

* * *

"Good evening," the butler said as he opened the door and greeted Spike and Drusilla, "Do you have an invitation?"

"Yes, we do," Spike said, a smile playing across his face as he showed the man they invitation they had stolen from the people they had murdered earlier.

"Come in," the butler said as he stepped aside and let the pair in. He took their coats and led them to the room where the party was being held.

* * *

Sarah and Emily entered the room and found the party to be lovely. The room was extravagantly decorated and everyone was dancing, talking, and eating. Sarah's friends were obviously as well off as she was.

"I'll be right back," Sarah told Emily, "There's someone I need to talk to."

"Alright."

Emily stood by herself until an attractive man with brown hair and green eyes walked over to her, "Hello, My name is Charles Worthington and you are?"

"Emily Winters."

"Lovely to meet you. Do you mind if I'm so bold as to ask if you might care to dance?"

"I would love to," she said, taking his hand and allowing him to whisk her around the dance floor. His hand rested lightly on her back and she felt as if she was floating as they danced.

It was only until a few moments later that she noticed Sarah dancing with someone near by. Emily couldn't place it but she felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach when she looked at the man. She realized why when she saw his face; it was the same vampire who had killed her parents.

Emily tried desperately to get Sarah's attention over her dance partner's shoulder, when she finally did she began to mouth words to her, 'Sarah'

'What?' Sarah mouthed back but before Emily could answer she was turned around during the dance and she had to wait until she was facing Sarah again before she could answer.

'He's' Emily mouthed as she was turned around again, 'a vampire.'

'What?'

'A vampire.' But Sarah couldn't understand her and by the time the song was over, Sarah had been pulled off the dance floor by her vampire escort. Emily saw them going on to the balcony and she hurried outside but unfortunately she was too late.

Emily found her watcher lying dead on the floor of the balcony. The two vampires that had killed her parents leaning over Sarah's body.

"I'll kill you," Emily yelled as she lunged for Drusilla, pulling the stake out from under her skirt. Spike grabbed her from behind by the neck but he quickly recoiled his hand when it began to burn from the cross that Sarah had given Emily.

"We'll meet again slayer," Spike said as he grabbed Drusilla's hand and they jumped off the balcony.

Emily sank down to her knees, crying over the body of her watcher. Emily watched as Sarah's blood began to pool on the floor and stain her dress but she didn't care. She would kill them if it was the last thing she did. She was determined. It was her mission. 'The mission is what matters,' Emily thought as Charles came out on to the balcony, shocked at the scene that lay before him.

* * *

Emily felt the wind whip through her hair as she ran through the streets of NYC towards Sarah's house. She fought back tears at the thought of her dead watcher. She wouldn't let it end like this, she promised herself. She would avenge Sarah's death and her parents'. This is one vampire that has messed with the wrong slayer she thought as she opened the door to the house and ran inside toward the weapons. Emily changed her clothes to something more suitable for fighting, grabbed a few weapons, and left the house to find the vampires.

Emily searched for hours but she was unable to find Spike or Drusilla. She sighed as she watched the sun rise up above the trees. Slowly, she made her way back home. There she sat in the study and looked through Sarah's various books. She was able to find some information on the vampire pair but not much, no weakness or anything like that.

"Miss, this came for you earlier," the maid said, handing Emily a note and leaving the room.

"From who?"

"I don't know miss. He was quite handsome though. He bid me to have him come inside but I told him no because Ms. Rutherford wasn't home. Then he inquired if you were home but I said no and he left this. Is he a suitor miss?"

"No."

"Where is Ms. Rutherford, miss?"

"Not here, don't you have something to do."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry, miss. It was not my place," she said, leaving the room.

Emily opened the note and read it:

_Slayer,_

_Meet me at 335 West Avenue at 11 P.M. Don't be late._

* * *

Emily stood in front of the old run down house that Spike had asked her to meet him in. Cautiously she made her way up the walk way and into the house.

"Slayer, right on time," Spike voice drawled. Emily couldn't him but she sensed his presence. She cautiously took a few steps forward stake poised and ready to strike, "Boo," Spike said, as he dropped down from above behind Emily.

Quickly she spun around but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough. Spike threw a punch that hit her square in the jaw. They continued to spare for a few minutes but eventually Spike got the upper hand and he was able to send Emily to the floor.

"Poor, lost little lamb," Dru cooed from her hiding place.

"Dru, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home," Spike asked her.

"Naughty, naughty William, he invites the slayer for afternoon tea put forgets all about me," Dru admonished.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't want you to get….." Spike said but he was cut off as Emily kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. Dru tried to attack her but Emily threw a bottle of holy water on her, incapacitating the vampire for a moment. Dru began to shriek in pain.

Quickly, Emily grabbed a canteen of oil used to fill the oil lamps and ran up the stairs in search of a middle ground, 'Make the battle your own,' Sarah's words echoed in her head, 'Fight it on your territory.' As she ran she poured the oil around. Emily ran into a room but she was quickly followed by Spike and to her dismay she was trapped with no way out.

"No where to go now, slayer," Spike said as he entered the room. Emily threw the last of the oil down on the floor.

Emily and Spike began to fight trading blows and moving around the room. Spike smiled, he was winning and he intended to keep it that way. Just as he was about to grab her and go in for the kill, Emily slammed a stake through his hand and into the wall, securing him there. Spike roared in pain as Emily lit a match and threw it on the floor, running out of the room and the house as it went up in flames.

Emily stood outside and watched as the house burned. She stood there watching the house for she didn't know how long. But she was there until she heard the sounds of people coming to put out the flames. Emily walked off into the night.

* * *

Spike carried Drusilla into the place they had called home for the past couple of years. They were both badly burned but Drusilla was worse off then he was. After he placed her on the sofa he touched his charred cheek and hissed in pain as he watched a piece of his blackened flesh flake off and fall to the floor. This slayer was going to pay Spike decided.

* * *

The next day Emily learned there was a warrant for her arrest. Someone had seen her near the burning building and they had called the place. She was accused of arson. The cops were looking for and she knew it was time to leave town.

That night Spike finally found the slayer, he was about 50 feet away when he saw her. She was carrying a suitcase and was about to board a train. Before she boarded she took a last look around and she noticed him. Their eyes met and they shared an understanding: a hatred for one another but neither of them moved to attack. Spike just nodded his head and Emily boarded the train. This fight would continue in another time and place. They were both far too broken to do anything more: Emily was wrapped in her emotional tangles and though to Spike that seemed like the perfect situation, he was still too badly burned to take her on. He smiled as a thought occurred to him: his ailments would heal very soon and then he would be after the slayer once again. He had already emotionally scarred her; all he needed to do was to finish the job.

Emily looked out the window as the train began to move down the tracks, away from her home. She watched as he walked away, his silhouette fading into the night.


End file.
